Piratas no cinema
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Muita gritaria e confusão pode acontecer quando os personagens de One Piece vão ver um filme no cinema. Principalmente se tratando de Zoro.
1. Indo ao cinema

Piratas no cinema

Capítulo 1.

Todos tiram férias nessa vida, nem que seja só uma vez. Com os piratas não é diferente. A tripulação do chapéu de palha se hospedou num hotel de uma vila cheia de coisas modernas: shoppings, cinemas, etc... Numa manhã, Usopp saiu de seu quarto e notou que Zoro estava treinando no corredor. Quase foi atingido pela espada dele.

-Tinha que ser o Zoro!- reclamou ele, quando Zoro o viu.

-Foi mal aí, Usopp!- pediu o Zoro, sem graça.

-Tá, que seja! Eu preciso falar com o Ruffy!

Quando ele ia bater na porta do quarto de Ruffy...

-O Ruffy não está! Ele foi ao cinema!

-Como? Quer dizer que ele não tem dinheiro pra pagar o "Going Mary", MAS PRA IR AO CINEMA ELE TEM?

-Pois é! E ele levou a Nami e o Sanji!

-E por que você não foi junto?

-Ele não me convidou!

-Hum... você quer ir? É por minha conta!

-Sério? Legal!

-Então vem logo!

Usopp puxou Zoro pela mão. A tripulação do Ruffy não era a única que teve a idéia de ir ao cinema. Buggy e Alvida também estavam lá, curtindo um romance. Na entrada do cinema...

-Mas que droga, o filme já começou!- reclamou o Ruffy. Ele olhou pra Nami. -É a última vez que eu convido você, Nami!

-Que papo é esse, Ruffy? Quem convidou fui eu!- rebateu a Nami.

-Quem pagou as entradas?

-Eu!

-E quem pagou a carona?

-Eu!

-E quem escolheu o filme?

Nami resmungou.

-Você!

-Então não reclama! Ué, cadê o Sanji?

-Ficou lá comprando pipoca! Ele só me dá problema!


	2. Zoro e Sanji se enganando

Capítulo 2.

Sanji entrou correndo.

-Desculpe a demora! Estava lotado!- explicou o Sanji. Zoro e Usopp entraram no cinema, mas os outros não notaram.

-Esquece isso Sanji, e segura a minha mão!- mandou a Nami, estendendo a mão.

-Segura a minha mão pra não nos perdermos, Zoro!- pediu o Usopp, estendendo a mão. Mas Zoro e Sanji se confundiram e agarraram a mão um do outro, enquanto Nami agarrou a de Usopp. Depois de algum tempo...

-A sua mão está um pouco áspera!- comentou o Zoro. Sanji arregalou os olhos.

-AAAIII!!!- berrou ele, de susto. Até notar quem era. -Zoro? É você, Zoro?

-Sou! Eu pensei que fosse o Usopp!

-E eu pensei que fosse a Nami!

-Mas então cadê eles?

Em outra parte do cinema, Ruffy levou um susto ao ver Usopp. Depois que se acalmaram...

-Eu pensei que a Nami fosse o Zoro!- reclamou o Usopp.

-Eu achei que fosse o Sanji!- defendeu-se a Nami.

-Pois eu vim com o Zoro, e vou procurá-lo!

-E nós viemos com o Sanji, e eu vou atrás dele!- respondeu o Ruffy. Ele foi para um lado e Usopp foi para o outro. No caso de Alvida e Buggy, eles se espiavam com o canto dos olhos, mas quando Alvida ia tentar algo...

-Eu vou ao banheiro!- avisou o Buggy, um pouco nervoso. Ele se levantou e saiu, deixando uma Alvida chateada.


	3. Enganos e discordâncias 1

Capítulo 3.

Voltando à Zoro e Sanji...

-Está muito escuro! Não consigo ver nada!- falou o Sanji, tentando enxergar os outros.

-Quando a luz acender, a gente encontra eles!- respondeu o Zoro. -Mas até lá, é melhor procurarmos dois lugares! Vamos nos separar!

Cada um foi pra um lado.

-"O Ruffy está demorando demais!"- pensava Nami, impaciente. Sanji estava na fila dela.

-"Será que ali está vago?"- pensou, indo até a Nami sem reconhece-la. -Com licença, moça, estes lugares do seu lado estão vagos?

-Estão! Ah, é você Sanji!

-Oi Nami!

-Anda, pode passar!

Sanji foi para a esquerda de Nami.

-ZORO, AQUI TEM DOIS LUGARES!

-JÁ OUVI!- berrou o Zoro, em outro ponto. Buggy voltava do banheiro pro seu lugar, mas sentou do lado direito da Nami e agarrou a mão dela, achando que fosse a Alvida. Nami ficou surpresa, pois o Ruffy não era assim. -ONDE, SANJI?

-AQUI, ZORO! DO LADO DA NAMI!

Foi só com o grito de Sanji que Buggy notou a Nami e levou um susto.

-Desculpa!- pediu, saindo dali rapidinho antes que Nami lhe desse uma bofetada.

-"Maluco!"- pensou a Nami, indignada. Zoro alcançou Sanji, mas estava na fila atrás dele.

-Zoro, aqui tem dois lugares!- cochichou o Sanji.

-Aqui também tem dois lugares!- cochichou o Zoro.

-Como é que nós vamos fazer?

-É melhor pular!

Como não combinaram nada, ambos pularam as cadeiras. Fizeram isso umas três vezes.

-Você é um idiota mesmo, Zoro! Não, fica aí! Eu vou aí atrás!- o público reclamou. –Nós já vamos parar, nós já vamos parar!

Sanji sentou ao lado de Zoro.


	4. Enganos e discordâncias 2

Capítulo 4.

Em outro lugar, Ruffy desistiu de procurar por Sanji e resolveu voltar pro seu lugar, mas sentou ao lado da Alvida por engano. Ela agarrou a mão dele, achando que fosse o Buggy.

-Ei, não se empolgue tanto!- reclamou o Ruffy.

-RUFFY?- berrou a Alvida, espantada. Ruffy estava no mesmo estado.

-Mas o que é isso? Quem estava sentada aqui não era a Nami?

-Que? Como se atreve a me comparar com uma navegadora?

Alvida cruzou os braços e Ruffy saiu dali, emburrado. Depois de algum tempo, ele e Buggy foram para seus respectivos lugares.

-Ei Sanji, nesse filme não tem os três mosqueteiros!- comentou o Zoro.

-É claro que não!- respondeu o Sanji. -Isso é a "noviça rebelde"! Acha que os três mosqueteiros aparecem nesse filme?

-Pois eu queria ver os três mosqueteiros!

-Olha Zoro, eu vou lá pra trás! Você ta reclamando demais!

Sanji pulou uma cadeira e foi pra fila atrás do Zoro. Naquele momento, Usopp desistiu de procurar o Zoro e voltou pro seu lugar. Mas ele sentou na frente do Zoro, tapando a visão dele.

-Seria bem melhor ter ido ver o filme dos três mosqueteiros!

-Zoro, cala a boca e vê o filme!

-E como você quer que eu veja quando tem um cabeção na minha frente?

Sanji inclinou um pouco a cabeça pra poder ver.

-É o Usopp!

-Só podia ser, mesmo!


	5. Lá vem a gritaria

Capítulo 5.

Zoro ficou de joelhos na cadeira, atrapalhando a visão do Sanji.

-Zoro, está me tapando!- avisou o Sanji.

-Ora, o Usopp está me tapando também!- respondeu o Zoro.

-Eu não vejo nada!

-E eu, muito menos!

-AH, ZORO!

Sanji empurrou o Zoro, que caiu em cima do Usopp e derrubou a pipoca dele.

-EI!- reclamou ele. Zoro voltou a se ajeitar, mas ainda estava de joelhos na cadeira.

-Zoro, você vai sentar direito ou não?

-Não!- rebateu o Zoro.

-POIS AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER, ZORO!

Sanji empurrou Zoro novamente, que caiu em cima do Usopp novamente.

-Parem com essa confusão aí atrás!- reclamou o Ruffy.

-Como se você também não fizesse confusão!- brincou a Nami. Zoro sentou direito desta vez.

-Me pergunto como pode ter dinheiro pra vir ao cinema, e não pra pagar o "Going Mary"!- resmungou o Usopp para o Ruffy.

-Usopp, estamos no cinema! Silêncio!- reclamou o Ruffy.

-Seria melhor ter ido ver o filme dos três mosqueteiros!- começou o Zoro. -Além de ser aventureiro, cheio de espadas, não tem moças malucas cantando músicas ridículas!

-ZORO, VOCÊ VAI CALAR A BOCA OU NÃO?- berrou o Buggy, cheio de toda essa confusão.

-MAS QUEM É QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ESCÂNDALO?- berrou o Ruffy.

-ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!- rebateu a Alvida.

-ALVIDA, ISSO É ENTRE O RUFFY E O BUGGY!- continuou a Nami. A discussão aos gritos meteu até o pessoal da vila, e quando os gritos acabaram, as luzes acenderam.


	6. Como tudo terminou

Capítulo 6.

Na volta para o hotel...

-Eu não acredito que perdemos o filme por causa dessa discussão idiota!- comentou a Nami com o Usopp, enquanto os outros iam conversando na frente.

-Bom, a "noviça rebelde" sempre foi um filme chato! E não é mentira!- respondeu o Usopp.

-Tenho uma idéia: que tal pegarmos um filme na locadora?

-Falou! E pra garantir que o Zoro não vai fazer "cena", é melhor pegarmos o filme dos três mosqueteiros!

-Com certeza! Pessoal, Usopp e eu vamos à locadora!

-Tudo bem! Eu vou levar estes "marmanjos" pro hotel!- brincou o Ruffy, arrastando Sanji e Zoro. FIM!!!


End file.
